


Pokrewieństwo Dusz

by AnssiIndustrial



Series: Magic knows best [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, HP: EWE, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Snapshots, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W dniu osiągnięcia pełnoletności, na ciele każdego czarodzieja pojawia się znak pokrewieństwa dusz. Symbol lub słowo, mające pomóc w odnalezieniu pasującej magicznej sygnatury, bratniej duszy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokrewieństwo Dusz

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższy tekst traktuję jako swego rodzaju wstęp do serii krótkich historii opisujących losy różnych, większych i mniejszych bohaterów, het i slash. Osobiście idea pokrewnych dusz szalenie mnie zainteresowała i nie mogłam oprzeć się pragnieniu, aby dodać coś od siebie. Zdecydowanie EWE i AU. Enjoy^^

W dniu osiągnięcia pełnoletności, na ciele każdego członka magicznego społeczeństwa pojawia się znak pokrewieństwa dusz. Symbol lub słowo, mające pomóc w znalezieniu pasującej magicznej sygnatury. Może pojawić się w mniej lub bardziej widocznym miejscu, ale zawsze czarnym, nieusuwalnym atramentem. Błogosławieństwo, gdy obydwoje ludzi o pasujących znakach się odnajduje, przekleństwo, gdy atrament blaknie, oznacza to bowiem, iż ta przeznaczona część duszy umarła.  
W czasie obu Wielkich Wojen Czarodziejów, wiele znaków straciło swój wyrazisty kolor, napawając nieszczęśliwych ich posiadaczy cierpieniem.

Harry nigdy nie rozmyślał szczególnie długo o swoim własnym znaku, głównie dlatego, że był zbyt zajęty ratowaniem świata przed Voldemortem. Ale teraz, kiedy główne zagrożenie zniknęło, postanowił, że czas pomyśleć o sobie i swoim szczęściu. 

-Przynajmniej nadal jest czarny. Kto wie, może znajdziesz swoją drugą połówkę w Hogwarcie? 

Harry, ku swemu zaskoczeniu, nie chciał wracać do Hogwartu, by ukończyć siódmy rok nauki, ale cholera, Hermiona miała rację. Może ten ktoś będzie w szkole?

Westchnął ciężko i przesunął palcem po ziejącym ogniem smoku, znajdującym się niemalże idealnie na sercu.  
Ron i Ginny uznali to za bardzo zabawne, kiedy im go pokazał.

Ginny.

Harry zawsze sądził, że to jej znak pojawi się w dniu jego siedemnastych urodzin i był bardzo zawiedziony, kiedy nie poczuł żadnego uderzenia gorąca albo wstrząsu, tak jak to było opisywane przez członków Zakonu, kiedy dotknął jej po raz pierwszy od pojawienia się smoka.

Ginny tylko uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

-To ma sens. Od czasów pierwszej próby w Turnieju Trójmagicznym uprzedziłam się do smoków. To nie mógłby być mój znak.

Od tamtej pory ich relacje stały się czysto platoniczne.

Mimo wszystko poczuł lekkie ukłucie żalu w sercu, kiedy wieczorem, na parę tygodni przed powrotem do Hogwartu, do pokoju Rona i jego w Norze, wbiegła zadyszana machając ręką jak szalona.

-Jest…!Jest…! 

Hermiona poderwała się momentalnie z miejsca i ujęła jej dłoń.

-Gratulacje! 

Harry uśmiechnął się blado, kiedy Ron poklepał siostrę nieco zbyt mocno po plecach, próbując ukryć wzruszenie i zmieszanie jednocześnie i zaczął naśmiewać się z czarnego pawia, stroszącego ogon na jej przedramieniu.

Kilka minut później, wszyscy zaspani (a niektórzy nadal podpici po uroczystości urodzinowej Weasleyówny) goście i członkowie rodziny podziwiali dumnie wyglądające zwierzę.  
Nikt nigdy nie wypowiedział tych słów na głos, ale wszyscy obawiali się, że po tak dotkliwych stratach w Wojnie, znak Ginny może pojawić się już wyblakły.

31 sierpnia, wszyscy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa zebrali się ponownie w Norze, aby życzyć młodym powodzenia w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym. 

Harry relaksował się przy kominku ze szklanką Ognistej Whisky, przysłuchując się radosnym rozmowom dokoła, kiedy stanął przed nim Bill Weasley.

-Harry, pozwól na minutkę.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, ale wymieniwszy zaintrygowane spojrzenia z Ginny, siedzącą po drugiej stronie zatłoczonego salonu, wyszedł za nim wzruszając ramionami. Nie miał pojęcia o co mogło chodzić.

Bill poprowadził go do szopy swego ojca, gdzie nikt nie mógłby ich podsłuchać. Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi.

-Słuchaj, wiem, że może proszę o wiele, ale… - zaczął Bill bez ogródek i popatrzył na niego uważnym wzrokiem. – Miej oko na Ginny, dobrze? Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że należy Ci się spokój i odpoczynek i zapewne chcesz pomyśleć o własnej przyszłości, ale teraz kiedy Ginny będzie także szukać swojej brakującej połówki, Ron… - odchrząknął nerwowo.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

-…Ron, może być przez to nieco podirytowany? – obaj mężczyźni zachichotali porozumiewawczo – Nie przejmuj się Bill, będę ich pilnował, od tego są przyjaciele.

Rudzielec odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą.

-Wiesz, że jesteś i zawsze byłeś dla nas jak brat, prawda?

Harry nie był w stanie już nic powiedzieć, tylko ukradkiem przetarł oczy pod okularami.  
Bez słowa więcej, uścisnęli sobie dłonie i wrócili do domu.

Czarnowłosy poczuł dziwną lekkość wchodząc ramię w ramię z Billem do rozświetlonej Nory, pełnej śmiechu i radosnych okrzyków i wiedział, że nie miała ona nic wspólnego z wypitą wcześniej Ognistą Whisky.


End file.
